Tortured Memories
by readnwritelover
Summary: Caroline has an encounter with a witch intent on destroying. Knowing that Klaus is attached to Caroline she curses her. What is Klaus willing to do to Save Caroline? What are the others willing to do to help. What will happen to Caroline? Takes place after 4X10. Some Damon/Elena, Kol/Bonnie, Stefan/ Rebekah.
1. Tortured Memories Preview

**Caroline has an encounter with a witch intent on destroying. Knowing that Klaus is attached to Caroline she curses her. What is Klaus willing to do to Save Caroline? What are the others willing to do to help. What will happen to Caroline? Takes place after 4X10.**

*******Don't Own ****_The Vampire Diaries._***********

**Tortured Memories**

**Its late at night Caroline was tired and for a vampire that meant a lot. She hadn't seen Tyler and she was worried that Klaus would find him. Ironically that Haley girl was also missing. Caroline had no doubt that Haley has been the one to put ideas in Tyler's head, now they were in a big mess. NOW they had to deal with an angry original. **

**She was walking with Stefan who was being overly quiet of course who could blame him. Caroline had to tell him about Damon and Elena. To say he was hurt was an understatement. For this reason alone she was quiet and giving him some Space to think.**

**...**

* * *

**Here is just a tiny piece of the first chapter as a warm let me know if you guys are interested in me writing more.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cursed

**Caroline has an encounter with a witch intent on destroying. Knowing that Klaus is attached to Caroline she curses her. What is Klaus willing to do to save Caroline? What are the others willing to do to help? What will happen to Caroline? Takes place after 4X10.**

*******Don't Own ****_The Vampire Diaries._**** *******

* * *

**Tortured Memories**

**Chapter 1: Cursed**

**It's late at night Caroline was tired and for a vampire that meant a lot. She hadn't seen Tyler and she was worried that Klaus would find him. Ironically that Haley girl was also missing. Caroline had no doubt that Haley has been the one to put ideas in Tyler's head, now they were in a big mess. NOW they had to deal with an angry original. **

**She was walking with Stefan who was being overly quiet of course who could blame him. Caroline had to tell him about Damon and Elena. To say he was hurt was an understatement. For this reason alone she was quiet and giving him some Space to think.**

**Caroline had decided that she would try to look for Tyler around Mystic Falls. With the help from Stefan they covered a lot of ground, but so far nothing.**

**Caroline POV**

**I can't believe all that is happening. That Haley Slut will pay for bringing more trouble to Mystic Falls. Things were going kind of okay now that there was a kind of truce with the originals. She had to go and make a pact with that teacher Shane. For once Damon was right and his paranoia was good for something.**

**Poor Stefan I know how he feels to love someone and then they betray you. Its time like this when I'm glad I'm an only child. To think that your own sibling would take away the one person you love very deeply.**

**Normal POV**

**They were walking home to Caroline's home when they heard footsteps around the bushes. How could that be it was the middle of the night no one would be awake at three in the morning?**

**They turn around and there is a woman standing behind them. How they did not hear her tells that she is dangerous. She was wrapped in a Black long robe like dress. No skin was showing even part of her face and head were covered in a black head dress. She was looking at them with hate. **

**Stefan and Caroline stood in a defensive position really to defend themselves of attack of they needed.**

**The Witch walked up to Caroline facing her she spoke.**

**"You… You are the one that the Hybrid fancies. Are you not? You will be the one that suffers for the suffering your admirer has put my family through. You will send him a message on my behalf. You will tell him. ****_A life tortured for a life taken. A heart broken for a heart that seized to beat. A dream full of nightmares for a dream cut too short._**** He will pay by watching that with he loves suffer just as I have suffered." He spat out with venom and hatred. **

**"Nobody can help you now." She said. **

**Suddenly Caroline fell to her knees and with her hands on her head screaming with pain. A pain so big that she thought her had would rip apart.**

**Stefan was trying to help her. Instead he decided that the witch had to pay. He went to attack her. He grabbed her by the neck demanding that he reverse what she had done to no avail. The witch extended her hand and tried to give Stefan an aneurism to have enough time to do what she had to do. From her robes she pulled out a dagger and plunged it to her heart. Falling to her death he stared of to the sky with a look of contentment and a smile in her face.**

**Stefan got up again and went to check on Caroline he was on the ground her head had hit a rock when she finally passed out and was bleeding from her head. Her nose seemed to be bleeding as well. **

**Caroline's blue jeans and blue Silk blouse were now covered in dirt from having Caroline rolling around in pain. Stefan needed to help her and the only place he could think about was going to the one responsible for this in the first place. Klaus! He would have to help it was his fault to begin with. He ran off to find his car making sure first that there was no danger near.**

**He came back grabbed the witch first to see if they could still get something off her that might help Caroline. Her blood soaked up Stefan's red v-neck shirt and part of his jeans. He placed her in the back seat of Caroline's car since his was a two seat-car, making sure no more blood was spilling of her chest into his car seats. HE then sped off to get Caroline, whose blood flow had stopped leaving her hair matted with blood and face as well.**

**Stefan placed Caroline in the front passenger seat. He made sure she was secure with the seatbelt and drove off the Original Hybrid's mansion.**

**Stefan's POV**

**What was going on here? That witch comes out of nowhere and hurts Caroline who is like a sister to him and then kills herself. This is all Klaus' fault. He has to help Caroline.**

**"Caroline? Caroline can you hear me? Wake up." **

**She has me worried. She hasn't even moved. I keep looking sideways at her as I drive to Klaus' house hoping that Caroline shows off even a little bit of motion from anybody limb. But no she hasn't moved.**

**Have to get there fast. **

**Finally I arrive I gently lift Caroline and turn around noticing the door open.**

**"Help me"**

* * *

**I hope that you guys like it and review please. I like reviews! Let me know what you think and what you want to see in the following chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**_SO here is the new installment I hope you enjoy and please review with new ideas on what you would like to see happen next._**

* * *

**Tortured Memories**

**Chapter 2: Waking up**

**They were quickly led inside the manor. Stefan placed Caroline in a couch placing a pillow under her head.**

**"What happened to her? Answer me or your will regret it." Klaus stated worriedly though he would not show his emotions.**

**"We were confronted by a witch out by the woods. She did this to her. We were out looking for Tyler Lockwood when the Witch came out. She was saying a lot of things about a Heart lost and then she daggered herself. She's in the car you might recognize her." Stefan said nervously. He was worried about Caroline but he knew that they had to deal with what the Witch had said.**

**"Well… go on then bring her in so that we could dispose of her soon." Klaus said angrily.**

**Klaus POV**

**Who could this witch be I have encountered many over the years. My poor lovely Caroline how could she have done this to you? You do not deserve any of this. Do not worry for we will do anything to help you.**

**Normal POV**

**Klaus walked up to Caroline. He knelt by her side putting aside a lock of her soft blonde hair. He just looked at her to his hearts content. He heard Stefan coming back in to his home. He stood up and saw him place the witch on the floor.**

**Good Klaus thought to himself. Walking up to her Klaus recognized said witch. He remembered meeting her about 30-40 years ago. Klaus was responsible for this witch's "epic" love. **

**Stefan Looked on the black clothe man that was Klaus. He saw recognition in the Hybrids eyes.**

**"Do you know her?" Stefan said. "Because by the way the witch looked at Caroline she seemed like she wanted revenge."**

**"Yes. I knew her. I killed her lover" Klaus said seriously and maliciously.**

**"What was exactly that she said?" Klaus asked looked at Stefan, waiting for a response.**

**Stefan looked at Klaus trying to remember exactly what the witch was saying. "Well she said to send you a message. That you would pay for what you made her suffer. She specifically looked for Caroline and asked if she was the one that you fancied." Stefan said remembering the look of pure hatred coming from the witch.**

**"What were the words the witch said to Caroline? Those would have been the ones that she used to cause this to happen to Caroline." Klaus asked looking at Caroline's still sleeping form then facing Stefan again.**

**"She said ****_A life tortured for a life taken. A heart broken for a heart that seized to beat. A dream full of nightmares for a dream cut too short. _****Those were her exact words" Stefan replied to the man staring back with anger in his face.**

**"We will need the Bennet witch to come and help can you make that happened I will call upon my brothers and sister maybe there is something that can be done. Of Course that would mean that I would have to un-dagger Rebekah again. But it can't be helped. Mean while Caroline will stay with me in one of the bedrooms. We cannot afford anything else happening to her." Klaus declared. Not telling the younger Salvatore that the room she would be staying is would be his. Should the younger man try to interfere he would have to take some measures until then he would follow his plans.**

**Stefan considered Klaus' words and for some reason he knew he would protect Caroline. He may not fully trust him but he understood in a way.**

**Finally snapping out of his reverie he started calling Bonnie hopping that she would be willing and able to help. He would also call Liz Caroline's mother on the new event and hope that they would be no trouble.**

**Meanwhile Klaus took Caroline into his arms and headed up the stairs. He walked down on of the hallways that led to his room. Upon entering he walked to his Giant bed and placed Caroline in covering her with a light blanket. He looked at her angelic sleeping face and hoped that she would wake up soon. He then proceeded to call his brothers back stating an emergency meeting and new development that would need to be take care off.**

**Once he was sure that both Elijah and Kol were on their way he down the stairs to the basement where he kept Rebekah's coffin. He walked up to it seeming to reconsider his decision but changed his mind once again hoping that she would not cause any problems.**

**He opened said coffin and looked upon his sister. Finally tired of contemplating the pros and cons he grabbed the dagger pulling it out. He sat on a nearby couch to wait for her making sure to first grabbing a blood bag so that she may feed when she woke up. **

***** Inside Caroline's Head*****

**Everything is dark. Im scared. Where is everyone? Hello?... Why doesn't anyone answer? Where am I? Why is everything so dark. **

**Where am I? I keep walking but darkness is all around. **

**Suddenly there is a noise. A growl is heard. What are those dark glowing yellow eyes? **

**Who is there? Answer me please.**

**Something grabs me. **

**SCREAMING!**

**"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh! No don't touch me. Get away from me …."**

**There is loud scared scream coming from the room upstairs. Klaus run and finds Caroline screaming he runs to her and hugs her trying to calm her down. He whispers sweet soothing words at her ears. **

**"Its okay love I'm here nothing will touch you." Klaus says trying to calm the emotionally drained baby vampire.**

**Stefan comes into the bedroom in which Caroline is staying. **

**"What happened" He says as he walks up to Caroline noticing that his friend is being reassured by the original hybrid. **

**"She has just woken up. When I found her she was screaming her lovely little head off and telling someone not to touch her." Klaus answered hoping that Stefan would not take Caroline away from Him.**

**Stefan again faces Caroline not willing to take Caroline from Klaus' arm fearing that said Hybrid would tear out his heart.**

**"Caroline are you okay? Why were you screaming?" He asked worriedly.**

**Caroline feeling comforted not yet realizing who was holding her looked in his direction and answered. "I was screaming? I…I don't remember. I was just scared and something grabbed me." She said.**

**Hearing this he looked at Klaus. They didn't know what to make of this. Stefan again took Caroline's hand and waited for her to face him. "What do remember Caroline? Before passing out." He finished looking worriedly in to her eyes.**

**Knowing that Klaus was listening he saw the look of confusion in Caroline's eyes followed by understanding. **

**"I remember the witch and then feeling tired and falling after that nothing. What Happened? She asked facing him once more then looking up at the worried Hybrids face still not pulling away from his comforting arms.**

* * *

**So here is the chapter coming up are appearances by Bonnie and Liz maybe a little Demon and Elena appearance and of Course one or all the originals I haven't decided. Please review and let me know what you think as well as tell me what you would like to see happen next. Who knows I might just grant your wish.**

**See you soon!**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post.**

**READNWRITELOVER**


	4. Chapter 3:Questions that need to be answ

**Tortured Memories**

**Chapter 3: Questions that need to be answered.**

**Caroline had blocked many things in her mind. Not a surprise after everything that had happened to her in such a short amount of time. The strangest thing was that Klaus was comforting her and she was letting him. if she noticed she showed no sign. **

**Suddenly they heard screaming down stairs followed by Rebekah showing up in Klaus' doorway.**

**"Hello Brother!" she said. "What do we have here? The Baby vampire Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore! Here in our house? To what do we owe this surprise? Or did you come to try and kill us again?"**

**"Enough, sister!" he said.**

**"No! Not enough you daggered me Nik! Again! I will say what I want to say." She was screaming angrily at her brother.**

**"Look it looks like we have a problem and we need your help." Stefan said addressing Rebekah. "We were ambushed by a witch she placed a spell on Caroline…"**

**"Really? Well I for one am not surprised. I knew she would one day get her just dessert!" she said interrupting Stefan's explanation.**

**"No! You do not understand. She placed the curse or spell on her because of Klaus to make him pay for something. Don't you get it? Whatever she did to Caroline could still affect your brother!" He said adding the last part to see if it would make a difference. He thought about though what kind of repercussions would this cause on Klaus himself. It was directed at Caroline but to what extent would it harm Klaus.**

**"Well you deserve it Nik!" She said bitterly but at the same time thinking about it. "What happened and who did this Nik? Do you know?" She asked.**

**"It was Esmeralda the witch you remember her right I killed her lover."He said without regret.**

**"Ah yes, Esmeralda I remember her. Well he deserved it. But she should be really old by now right unless she used magic of course." She said remembering the event that had happened to lead to the death of that man.**

**"Well I have called our brother to see what can be done. Stefan has also contacted the Bennet Witch as well as the Sheriff we wouldn't want to cause more trouble now would we?" He said.**

**Just as he said that there was a commotion at the door followed by footsteps in the living room. Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah ran down the stairs. Rebekah was surprised.**

**It was Kol!**

**"Hello Dear Sister! How are you? Last I heard Nik had daggered you. What a pity." He said. Seeing the look on her face he continued as he sat in the seats available. "Relax I'm just kidding." He said laughing.**

**"Kol don't make me dagger you!" Klaus threatened.**

**"Enough with the threats Nik that is all you threaten to do. I am here what is the emergency and what is the baby vampire doing here? Providing you with a service brother? Oh and I see that the younger Salvatore is here to. Do you want me to teach you how to take care of your brother with a bat? It's most fun." He said and looked at Caroline's direction when she giggled and said. "I would have loved to see that."**

**Kol smiled. "That can be arranged you know?"**

**"Kol!" Klaus interrupted.**

**"What? She said she would love to see that and who am I to deny a lady he fun?" He replied to his brother.**

**"Yes well… let's stick to the problem at hand. Besides how did you get here so fast? I would have thought that you would be far away by now?" Klaus asked. The others looked on at the jean clad young original.**

**"Well Nik I was in a neighboring town you know having fun. I was planning on leaving though that place was beginning to be such a bore. Until you called that is." Kol said looking at Caroline. **

**Caroline was feeling uncomfortable having the younger Mikaelson brother starring at her like if she was dinner. She was at this point sitting next to Stefan in a couch and facing Klaus and Rebekah in another couch. She got closer to Stefan. Klaus noticed this and growled. That growl caused Caroline to whimper and get closer to Stefan. **

**"What's the matter Caroline are you okay?" Stefan asked Caroline concerned because she usually didn't act this way.**

**"That noise reminds me of the darkness. I heard something like that" she said trying to remember where she heard that.**

**"You heard his growling before? Where?" Rebekah asked curios.**

**"No. not his growling. A growling and yellow eyes it grabbed me but I … I don't remember where it was dark." She stated. She didn't know how but she was sure that it was not Klaus that grabbed her. She had to figure out what happened.**

**"When did this happen Caroline?" Stefan asked again.**

**Well I don't know. It was dark and it was quiet then I heard a noise it was as if someone was watching me there were yellow glowing eyes and a menacing growl. Than something grabbed me. It wouldn't let go. All I could do was tell it to let me go. But it wouldn't. So I started to scream. Did something attack us Stefan?" She asked looking at Stefan with some fear in her eyes.**

**"No there was nothing Care. We were ambushed by a witch. She did a spell or something and you passed out. Like if you were asleep then I brought you here. That's it" Stefan answered his blonde friend.**

**"Interesting." Klaus said. "Because you did wake up screaming for someone … or something to let you go before you woke up and I found you. Are you sure it wasn't a dream love?" **

**"I don't know it felt so real, so cold." Caroline said looking at Klaus.**

**"Well…" Stefan said. "That witch did mention something about nightmares and dead dreams maybe that might have something to do with it." **

**"Will have to wait till the Bennett Witch comes. If she decided to come." Rebekah said looking at the other vampires.**

**"Yeah" Caroline said, still afraid of what was going on here. There was one thing bothering her.**

**"There is one thing that is bothering me though why did she do this? The witch I mean. Why did she say that you killed her lover and why would she do this to me when she could have directly come straight to you Klaus? I mean no offense and all but it's kind of weird don't you guys think? To think that she would go to all that trouble of "Finding" someone that would hurt Klaus why not go to Rebekah in that case. Kol or Elijah as well could have been on her list. Is it because you guys are stronger and I'm as you say a baby vampire and therefore an easier target." She finished looking at Klaus and at the rest listening to her doubts.**

**"Well sweetheart that is the million dollar question isn't it? We can't ask her know considering that she killed herself." Klaus stated. **

**Right in the moment that Stefan was going to put in a thought the bell rung. Klaus went to open the door. Noticing it was Caroline's mother he asked her to come in. Right in that moment where he would think of closing the door the witch followed by the Doppelganger and the older Salvatore arrived. He was only expecting the witch, why would the other two be interested? He didn't know so she turned to them and asked.**

**"As I recall we only called the witch what are you two doing here?"**

**Caroline is our friend and we came to help." The doppelganger answered frightened by the look in the hybrids face.**

**At that moment noticing that Elena was scared Damon pulled her behind him and addressed Klaus.**

**"Well are you going to let us in or are we going to stand here and resolve nothing."**

**"You will come in but beware this is my home behave or else." he said threatening Damon specifically considering that all trouble was usually caused by him.**

**They all walked in, Damon being the last at the door closed the door and walked behind the others to find that Caroline, Liz, Stefan, Rebekah and Kol were sitting, most of them looking uncomfortable with the situation.**

**Liz having been called while still at work was wearing her usual Sheriff's uniform. Elena was dressed in a simple red halter dress and black kitten heals. Bonnie on the other hands was dressed in blue jeans a light green tank top, along with white sneakers and carrying a bag in which she would more than likely be caring everything she might need to reverse or cast any spell needed.**

**Rebekah had changed clothes prior considering that she was wearing the same clothes as before she was daggered. Kol on the other hand was looking stylish in simple but elegant black slacks and a stripped blue dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He paired this with black loafers. He for sure was one stylish original. Elegant was all that could describe him. Just like all the originals.**

**Liz was the first to break the silence.**

**"What happened to my daughter? Why are you guys here? And what is going on?" She said confused about everything that was going on. She knew that if you are being called to an original's home then something is definitely wrong. If Caroline was involved in this she would help get to the bottom of the situation and find a solution.**

**They all looked around to see who would answer it was Stefan in the end that decide to break the news if anyone else tried he knew there would be trouble.**

**"Caroline was cursed by a witch. We were looking for Tyler when she appeared in front of us. Something is wrong with Caroline but we don't know what that is." Stefan knew that as soon as he finished the questions would start. He was not disappointed at this, they were so predictable.**

**"What kind of Curse?" asked Liz.**

**"Why did you bring her here?" asked Damon.**

**"Are you ok Caroline? Elena Asked.**

**Finally the question that actually needed to be answered above all was asked.**

**"What did the Curse say?" asked Bonnie.**

**Stefan ignored all other questions and told them all to be quiet and to just wait since he did not want o repeat himself. They still needed Elijah to appear. They all looked around finding seats. Most of them looked at Caroline, she looked at her lap with uncomfortable with the looks that they were giving her. Some were judging her, but most were looking at her with concern.**

**This was going to be a long night Stefan thought. He just hoped that they would survive it.**

* * *

**This is it for this chapter. Next Chapter Why is Caroline really Cursed?**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen or think could happen on the next Chapter. I like compliment but i like to know what you guys think about all. See you soon. Remember the more you Review the faster I update.**

**Much love **

**Readnwritelover**


	5. Chapter 4: What are they thinking?

Sorry I have not posted it's been a little sad that not a lot of people have reviewed. It makes me think you guys don't like I. So PLEASE if you like the story and would like for me to continue please review even if it is to say that you like it. THANKS. Here is the new post.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

**Chapter 4: What are they thinking?**

It was weird having people stare at you. They were probably wondering what the deal was that would have to involve Klaus. That and why they were here since it didn't involve them. They were Selfish idiots. Sure when it was about them or of course ELENA who was the one they used to distract Klaus? Caroline. But when she needed them they had other stuff to do.

She hated them sometimes. It really sucked that she was the type of person that needed to feel wanted and needed. Why couldn't she get the same back and have her friends want to be there for her?

Damon POV

Always Blondie! She can't help but get herself in trouble and of course we have to help her get out of it. She could be so useless and helpless sometimes. Such immortality wasted on a sad excuse for a "Powerful Vampire". Maybe we could use this to finally get rid of the originals. That's all she might be good for. A little sacrifice might be needed.

Elena POV

Poor Caroline! How this happen? I hope this is not another plot from the Originals to try to get at me or something. Jeremy! I have to make sure he is okay.

…

Damon looks hot!

What am I going to do with Stefan? He won't be happy if I hook up with Damon.

Why did all the originals have to show up?

I know that they have a plan.

Stefan POV

What could the curse mean?

How could this always happen to Caroline?

First Damon, then Klaus comes to Mystic Falls. Now it's this crazy witch with her crazy torment, torture curse. I'm sure we'll help her out.

Why does Elijah take so long?

Caroline is my friend. She is the only one that understands me. I will help her with anything just as I know that she would do anything for me.

Rebekah looks nice even if she is staring at Elena in that menacing way.

I hope there are no more issues or trouble coming up. We could only handle so much.

Bonnie POV

Why is it always me that they have to call? Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a witch.

Sometimes I wish I didn't live in Mystic falls. There is always trouble and supernatural things happening here. Geez and what's with all this tension I know it's the originals but hasn't Damon learned not to mess with them yet? Always act now and ask questions or think later. Then he drags me to more trouble. Why can't like a normal person like Stefan.

Why is the youngest Mikaelson looking at me? Don't look! He is kind of cute! Seriously is he interested or something. O man maybe he will want to feed of me. I have to keep distance from him. Close to Caroline and Stefan would be better Klaus won't do anything to much of anything while Liz, Caroline and Stefan have things under control: Maybe, Right?

I really hate these situations.

Kol POV

Niklaus really leads an interesting life sometimes. Well at least he is surrounded by beautiful women. Blondie, Blondie's mother, the doppelganger, and the little tasty thing sitting right in front of me. This witch sure has spunk. I like it, I like her. Let the games begin. At least she is a looker.

Rebekah POV

Why does the stupid doppelganger wench always have to include herself or have to be involved with everything that has to do with my brothers especially Nik.

I really despise her. Maybe I will get the chance to do something to avenge the fact that because of her Nik died; Even if Nik did come back to life. Not even after becoming a vampire will she involve herself in everyone's business. She always thinks that everything is about her. Idiot!

Liz POV

My baby, why do things always happen to Caroline?

First it was that no good Damon. He doesn't think I know. He will pay one day, one day soon that's for sure. I will make sure of that.

Right now my first priority is to help Caroline with what's going on now.

Klaus POV

Where is Elijah? Where are you brother? You sure like to make an entrance.

Caroline my love, you don't it but I you are the only one that makes me feel this way.

It had to be that witch!


End file.
